Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle assembly provided with a heatsink, and to a transceiver module assembly.
Description of the Related Art
A transceiver module is in practical use in an optical communication system for transmitting an optical signal, which is transmitted by an optical connector and the like, to a mother board. As shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-520296, for example, a transceiver module is disposed on a chassis constituting a communication system. The transceiver module comprises, as its main constituents; an optical module (which is referred to as a module assembly in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-520296); and an optical module receptacle (which is referred to as a receptacle assembly in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-520296) provided on a circuit board as a mother board and configured to detachably accommodate the optical module.
On a front face cover of the above-mentioned chassis, a plurality of optical modules may be arranged at predetermined intervals and in parallel with one another in one direction. For example, an optical cable connector and an optical cable, which are used to establish interconnection to another system, are connected to a port at an end portion of each optical module exposed to the front face cover of the chassis. When each optical module is connected to the optical module receptacle, a connection end portion of the optical module is connected to a portion to be connected of a receptacle connector mounted on a circuit board in the optical module receptacle. The portion to be connected of the receptacle connector is electrically connected to the above-mentioned circuit board. Hereby, the optical cable connector and the optical cable are electrically connected to the circuit board via the transceiver module.
In addition, a heatsink for dissipating heat generated from the optical module to the inside of the chassis is provided at an upper end portion of a cage (which is referred to as a guide frame in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-520296) of the optical module receptacle as shown in FIG. 9. As shown in FIG. 2, a lower end surface of the heatsink is provided with a protruding heat transfer surface portion, with which an outer peripheral surface of the optical module comes into contact via an opening of the cage when the optical module is connected to the optical module receptacle. A peripheral edge of the heat transfer surface portion of the heatsink is received by a frame portion formed on a peripheral edge of the opening that is formed in an upper end surface of the cage, and is retained on the cage by use of a clip. In such cases, two side portions of the clip are engaged with retention tabs, respectively, which are formed on both side walls of the cage.